megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Eagle
Storm Eagle, known in Japan as , is a Maverick from Mega Man X based on an eagle. Storm Eagle was a noble and popular Reploid leader of the Maverick Hunter's 7th Air Cavalry unit. When Sigma started the Maverick revolt, he was forced into submission after a attempt to stop Sigma, losing the fight. He may have been infected by the virus, though by his own words, it seems to be out of duty. But these words are questionable as they were said with much reluctance, possibly wanting to oppose Sigma. Thus he may be a sort of innocent victim of the war. X had to kill him in the Death Rogumer. In The Day of Sigma OVA, Storm Eagle was at the Missile Base (possibly Chill Penguin's stage, or even Overdrive Ostrich's future stage) prior to Sigma's revolt, and he was moved to the 17th Elite Unit for a short time. X and Zero respects Storm Eagle, being Zero apparently related to him somehow. Vile, however, hates him. Storm Eagle reappears in Mega Man Xtreme as a reproduced boss data from the past protecting the core of the Mother Computer System in the Maverick Hunter Base. In Mega Man Xtreme 2, he appears in the Boss Attack mode, which has no relation to the main story. He also makes a cameo appearance in Mega Man X6 as an attack of the charged Metal Anchor, where several metallic copies of Storm Eagle dives on the screen. Strategy Being an air Maverick, he has advantage in aerial combats, though his Storm Tornado and the wind from his wings only push X, but not damages him, using it to make X fall from the Death Rogumer. The real threat comes from when he dives. Oddly enough, he can spit eggs, which hatchs and releases 4 small blue birds to attack X. His weakness is the Chameleon Sting. It's possible to find a Life Up, a Sub-Tank and the Head Parts from X's Armor (Body Parts in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X) in Storm Eagle's stage. Data Nickname: "The Prince of the Skies" (天空の貴公子, "The Scion of the Skies" in Japan) Mega Man X stats: Storm Eagle (Storm Eagleed) Height: 8.20 ft (250 cm) Weight: 275 lb (135 kg) Attacks: Storm Tornado, Diving Stage names: *Sky Stage (from Mega Man X credits) *Airport Stage (空港ステージ, from Rockman X: Cyber Mission and Irregular Hunter X on Capcom's site) *New-type Airport (from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X stage select screen) Stage Enemies Enemies in Storm Eagle's stage in Mega Man X and Mega Man Maverick Hunter X: *Ball De Voux *Flamer *Gun Volt *Hoganmer *Lift Cannon *Met C-15 *Sky Claw *Death Rogumer's cannons Enemies in Storm Eagle's stage in Mega Man Xtreme: *Flamer *Hoganmer *Met C-15 *Sky Claw *Turn Cannon Other media *In the manga Rockman X, Storm Eagle was a popular Hunter from the 17th Elite Unit, partner and rival of Zero, and had a girlfriend called Teal. When Teal died during a mission in a airplane, where Zero attempts to rescue her, Eagle asked to be transferred to another unit and Zero didn't see him again until the time Sigma goes Maverick. After defeating five Mavericks, X fights against Storm Eagle in the Death Rogumer, and when he is severily damaged by X to the point of losing his wings, Zero appears and stop the fight, revealing that Storm Eagle was just pretending to be a Maverick, overdoing it. He dies from the wounds of the fight against X, and Zero says to X that he envies him for being able to cry in time like this, and he not. *In the Carddas Mega Mission, Storm Eagle is revived by Dr. Doppler as "Storm Eagleed L" (Storm Eagle L). Storm Eagle is now red with yellow and white details, and has changes on his appearance such as a longer beak and shoulders, and a more detailed head and buster. He dies after fighting X. *In the Mega Mission history from the manga Rockman Remix, Storm Eagleed L attacks X with Burnin' Noumander L (Flame Mammoth L) and Sting Chameleao L (Sting Chameleon L). Initially, X doesn't want to fight them, but he's forced by iX/Limited to kill them with one blast, leaving only debris. Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X1 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme bosses Category:Maverick Hunter X Bosses Category:Air Mavericks Category:Bird Mavericks